Shanwoo (Classic version)
Classic version of Shanwoo was the second version of the character, after the Original Shanwoo. He keeps his original main attire, but has a different set of moves. Main differences were the removal of the Animal Bite special move, change of his command moves (from ones based on direction + button input to a tapping twice the button input), and a different Supermove replacing his original "ranbu" super. Other minor changes were the different trajectory of his Drop Hammer air special move. =Move List= ---- Normals LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Command Normals *'Cross Cut (横斩): A A' Shan woo starts with a light punch; if you press A again, he will put his hand together as a mace and perform a swinging upwards strike that knocks the opponent away. It can be canceled on hit into ← ↓ → A or ← ↓ → C and those moves will hit instantly. *'Chopping Elbow (抡击): C C' Shanwoo starts with a strong punch, then turns round and performs a backnuckle strike. This can be done only when it effectively hits an opponent, no matter if it blocks the attack. You can follow-up this move with ← ↓ → C or another special move. *'Rising Knee (膝顶): ↓ B B' Shanwoo starts with a quick crouching kick, then he hops a little forward attacking with his knee. This move can be done no matter if the opponent is away. For that brief moment, Shanwoo's considered in air, so you can cancel with ↓ ← A / C. *'Step Kick (闪身踢): → D' Shanwoo steps forward and performs a high slashing kick, that knocks the opponent away. It passes through projectiles after the inital start-up and before the kick. The move itself lags a little, but has a good reach and can hit opponents in air easily. Special Moves *'Empty Tease (空撩): ← ↓ → A' Shanwoo rises his hand attempting to catch his opponent in air. It whiffs against standing or crouching enemies. If the grab is done, Shanwoo will crush his opponent on the ground right behind him, switching sides. It allowes to follow-up with ↓ → B / D while the opponent's on the floor. *'Wrestling Hold (抱摔): ← ↓ → C' Shanwoo thrust his hand forward trying to catch the opponent. If he succeeds, he will go behind the opponent and grab it by its waist, then suplex it down to the ground. Shanwoo will switch sides with the opponent, and you can follow-up with ↓ → B / D while the opponent's on the floor, as soon as the move ends. This move won't work on an opponent who has just got up from a fall. *'Drop Hammer (落锤): ↓ ← A / C (also in air)' Shanwoo performs a descending attack with his elbow. A version performs a simple stationary elbow strike, that works as an overhead and knocks the opponent down. C version makes Shanwoo step a little forward, and the elbow strike is followed by a step kick that knocks the opponent away; if the first attack hits, the step kick almost never fails. Lags a little, can work as an anti-air if done with perfect accuracy, as the step kick juggles the opponent. You can follow-up with several options. When done in air, Shanwoo will stop a little from his trajectory and perform a descending elbow strike that knocks the opponent down. A version falls vertically, while C version makes Shanwoo move a little forward in air, then performs the attack. Works perfectly as an overhead, and can be followed with Elbow Press while the opponent is in on the floor. *'Elbow Press (肘压): ↓ → B / D' Shanwoo moves forward and performs a wrestling elbow press. This move works as an overhead but also slams any standing opponent. If done when the opponent's on the ground, it will still hit; if it misses, the hit sound will still be heard. Can be used easily to follow-up most of Shanwoo's special attacks. *'Flutter Roll (扑滚): ↓ ← B / D' Shanwoo performs a quick roll forward, evading attacks and projectiles, and covering medium distance. It differs from roll as it can be cancelled from any command or normal attack, has less recovery time and Shanwoo can perform any attack freely just after it ends. Super Moves *'Wild Flurry (野性乱舞): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → A / C' Shanwoo moves forward a long string of sucessive attacks, ending with a Cross Cut animation that knocks the opponent away. Any jumping, standing or crouching C attack can be cancelling into it. The animation's too long and punishable. MAX version has the exact same animation and general properties, but it deals more damage. *'Savage Collision (蛮荒冲撞): ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → B / D' Shanwoo moves forward quickly with a tackle, then he crouches and slams the floor with both hands making a power geyser to emerge from the ground. Good speed and damage, and the power geyser may hit opponents in air, but it takes a little to come out. MAX version has the exact same animation and general properties, but it deals more damage. =Tactics= ---- General Strategies LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON Combos LOL WE'LL FILL THIS OUT SOON =External links= ---- *QQ.com original character reveal (Chinese) *XD-Central: Shanwoo Profile (Unofficial Translation) *Shanwoo extra data Category:Characters